Crash Fever 2nd Birthday Campaign
During 14 July 2017, Crash Fever Global is celebrating its 2nd Birthday and has released following campaigns as a thank you to all players. Free Hatcher Every Day! *Players will be able to use a special free Rare Hatcher every day. **Note that units from 3★ to 5★ are attainable in this Hatcher. *Updates go live each day at 17:00 PST. Free 10x Hatchers! *'Event Period:' 7-17-2017 23:00 PST ~ 7-20-2017 22:59 PST *'Event Period:' 7-24-2017 23:00 PST ~ 7-27-2017 22:59 PST *During this campaign, players will be able to use special 10x Hatchers for free. **These Hatchers can only be used once each during the campaign. Special Celebration Quests 1. Peace & Happiness *The "Peace & Happiness" quest will be available throughout the entire campaign! **Introducing "Miracle Happy" which can be awakened to 6★! *** Miracle Happy ****'Awakening:' ***** Super★Miracle Happy 2. Free Celebration *'Event Period:' 7-13-2017 23:00 PST ~ 7-20-2017 22:59 PST *During this period, special quests will be available! *Boss Unit: 6★ Awakenable! ** Erwin ***'Awakening:' **** AI Processor Erwin 3. Innocent Operetta *'Event Period:' 7-20-2017 23:00 PST ~ 7-27-2017 22:59 PST *During this period, special quests will be available! *Boss Unit: 6★ Awakenable! ** Phi ***'Awakening:' **** AI Attendant Phi Special Virus Link Hatcher Melissa, Morris and Nimda, who are all necessary to awaken Miracle Happy can be obtained from this special Hatcher that's available during this campaign. This Hatcher also has a boosted drop rate for Virus units Happy, Melissa, Morris and Nimda. Apples and ducks can also be obtain through this Hatcher. Special Hatcher #1 *'Event Period:' 7-13-2017 23:00 PST ~ 7-20-2017 22:59 PST *Featuring the limited edition unit Maxwell! ** Maxwell ***'Awakening:' **** Colorful Experimenter Maxwell **Maxwell comes with 20 Bugs! *There are two Hatchers to choose from: a 1x Hatcher for 50 Polygons and a 10x Hatcher for 500 Polygons! *'4★ units and higher are guaranteed' with the 10x Hatcher! *Your 3rd 10x Hatcher will guarantee you a 6★ Awakened unit! **The 6★ Awakened units will have their Unit Level and Skill levels maxed out! *Also, on your 5th try with the 10x Hatcher, a limited edition unit (aka Maxwell) is guaranteed! *From your 6th 10x Hatcher and onwards, you can earn limited edition units at double the normal drop rate! *6★ Awakenable units have 2x the drop rate with this Hatcher compared to the usual Rare Hatcher, and the 5★ unit spawn rate is boosted by 4x! **'Don't miss this chance to get your hands on powerful units!' Special Hatcher #2 *'Event Period:' 7-20-2017 23:00 PST ~ 7-27-2017 22:59 PST *Featuring the limited edition unit Gauss! ** Gauss ***'Awakening:' **** Magnetic Scholar Gauss **Gauss comes with 20 Bugs! *There are two Hatchers to choose from: a 1x Hatcher for 50 Polygons and a 10x Hatcher for 500 Polygons! *'4★ units and higher are guaranteed' with the 10x Hatcher! *Your 3rd 10x Hatcher will guarantee you a 6★ Awakened unit! **The 6★ Awakened units will have their Unit Level and Skill levels maxed out! *Also, on your 5th try with the 10x Hatcher, a limited edition unit (aka Gauss) is guaranteed! *From your 6th 10x Hatcher and onwards, you can earn limited edition units at double the normal drop rate! *6★ Awakenable units have 2x the drop rate with this Hatcher compared to the usual Rare Hatcher, and the 5★ unit spawn rate is boosted by 4x! **'Don't miss this chance to get your hands on powerful units!' Exclusive Unit Special Hatcher Side A *'Event Period:' 7-17-2017 23:00 PST ~ 7-20-2017 22:59 PST *There are two Hatchers to choose from: a 1x Hatcher for 50 Polygons and a 10x Hatcher for 500 Polygons! *'4★ units and higher are guaranteed' with the 10x Hatcher! *6★ Awakenable units have 2x the drop rate with this Hatcher compared to the usual Rare Hatcher, and the 5★ unit spawn rate is boosted by 4x! **'Don't miss this chance to get your hands on powerful units!' Limited Edition Units *Cauchy ** > *Pareto ** > >> Exclusive Unit Special Hatcher Side B *'Event Period:' 7-24-2017 23:00 PST ~ 7-27-2017 22:59 PST *There are two Hatchers to choose from: a 1x Hatcher for 50 Polygons and a 10x Hatcher for 500 Polygons! *'4★ units and higher are guaranteed' with the 10x Hatcher! *6★ Awakenable units have 2x the drop rate with this Hatcher compared to the usual Rare Hatcher, and the 5★ unit spawn rate is boosted by 4x! **'Don't miss this chance to get your hands on powerful units!' Limited Edition Units *Faraday ** > > >> *Boole ** > >> Growth Boost Campaign *'High boost to Super Success rate!' **During the campaign, you'll have a high chance of getting a Super Success when enhancing units, so keep on enhancing them! *'Limited Time Only Quest "Follow Little Humpty!"' **'Event Period:' ***7-14-2017 23:00 PST ~ 7-15-2017 22:59 PST ***7-21-2017 23:00 PST ~ 7-22-2017 22:59 PST **The quest "After Little Humpty!" gives players a chance to earn Little Humpty materials, which are necessary to awaken units to 6★! ***On the final floor of this quest, Little Humpties will appear at 5x their normal rate! ***Little Humpties also have an extremely rare chance on appearing on Floors 1 and 3! ***Collect Little Humpties and awaken your units! *'2x Link Boost!' **Players will get 2x the Links for all quests during the campaign! One multiplayer session with friends can earn up to 240 Links! Limited Time Only Special Link Hatcher *Players will be able to use a Special Link Hatcher that will earn them 1 unit and costs 200 Links, twice the normal cost. *This is a Special Link Hatcher where players can get much better materials than normal! **Players will mainly get fruit and some Metal Ducks as well! **Players also have a slight chance of getting Mega Fruits, Giga Fruits, and Little Humpties! Category:Campaigns